<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Game by Allie_6</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30121479">The Game</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allie_6/pseuds/Allie_6'>Allie_6</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Chicago Code (TV 2011)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:54:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30121479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allie_6/pseuds/Allie_6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>2015/10 備份</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Caleb Evers/Jarek Wysocki</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Game</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>2015/10 備份</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>比賽結束時Caleb關掉了電視，整個人陷進沙發裡呼出一口氣。</p><p>他的搭檔沒對他擅自關掉電視的舉動表示不滿，難得地。這也許和比賽中間時由分差和球員就可稍微預見結果有關，但最重要的是，白襪隊贏了。</p><p>「別難過了，孩子。」Jarek伸手揉了揉仍攤在沙發中的人的頭，松褐色的短髮觸感比看起來更加柔軟，讓他不禁又多摸了幾把，「你有打算要改變信仰了嗎？」動作間的親密卻和嘴裡說的混帳話語搭不上邊。Caleb早已經習慣對方這點了，對於牽扯到棒球帽上的隊徽時他也不過意思意思挑起了眉。</p><p>「不。」Caleb換了個姿勢，頭斜靠上沙發椅扶手，然後把腳也縮上沙發，腳尖小幅度踢戳著Jarek的大腿。「絕不。」他又強調了一次。</p><p>「真遺憾。」Jarek用彷若真的感到惋惜的語調說著，肢體動作卻不盡然。他彎過身隻手撐在搭檔耳朵旁，整個人覆在對方身上，然後低下頭親了親那雙仍因不開心而抿著的唇。</p><p>「哦……不是吧，Jarek。」Caleb沉吟。</p><p>「為什麼不？」年長男人的吻鍥而不捨追上對方轉開的臉，語調參入了興奮與鼓動。「白襪贏了。」</p><p>「是的，白襪贏了。」Calab複述了一次，然後還是沒忍住皺起臉。「說真的，Jarek，我沒……我沒心情。」</p><p>Caleb感到有些抱歉，但支持的球隊不同並非他所能夠控制。<br/>
一直以來這種比較尷尬的賽事後他們也都處理的很好——基本上Caleb本來就較擅長管理自身的情緒，極少因為一時的腦熱就分不清事情輕重，而Jarek雖然嘴上總是不饒人，但也從不真的因為這種事去怨懟誰。</p><p>「你會有的。」</p><p>伏在上頭的男人熟稔地摸開了對方的褲頭，把褲腰扒到大腿中間，連著內褲一起。Caleb才剛要反駁，所有話語卻在前所未有的濕暖觸感包覆冠狀前端時噎在了喉間。</p><p>Jarek正在舔自己的老二。這個事實讓他把本來想說的話全部都忘了。</p><p>他的搭檔目前為止從沒用嘴替他做過。若說自己從沒想像過是騙人的，但其實他也不是真的那麼執著於這個，畢竟能讓一個原本自認如電線桿般筆直的男人和自己滾上床就已經不容易了，他可是很懂得知足的。</p><p>但本以為有生之年大概都沒門的事，現在卻突然有了變故。</p><p>他的腦除了一小部份還在驚訝於「Jarek竟然替我做了口活」之外，剩的另一大塊都在忙於去感受溫熱的舌面如何在溝槽與邊緣滑動，舌尖是如何準確有力地戳刺在前端小孔上，而那兩片唇又是如何的柔軟，腔內噘起吸納時是如何的緊緻銷魂。</p><p>Caleb下意識把手揉進對方那頭黑色小卷毛，僵著背脊克制著自己想往更深處撞的衝動。然而Jarek卻在這時候說了句「有心情了？」，語句因為口腔內還半含著自己而模糊不清，但Caleb還是聽得出來。那簡直就是挑釁——不是簡直、而是Jarek本性就是如此，於是他挺起腰胯作為回應，並差點失控交代在對方喉嚨裡，如果不是對方在他即將越過頂峰之際即時圈緊他一跳一跳的根部的話。</p><p>「Jarek！」Caleb終於忍無可忍，攬住對方的頭並翻過身兩人一起滾到地上，此刻他不禁慶幸還好客廳地板有鋪層厚地毯，不然Jarek可能會因為疼痛刺激而先和他打起來。他脫下對方褲子時不意外的注意到Jarek的胯間器官也早已腫脹，於是伸手安撫性捋動了幾下，與此同時身下的男人呻吟著把雙腿纏了上來。</p><p>「快點。」Jarek啞著嗓子催促到，喉頭艱難的滾動了一下。</p><p>Caleb在摸到已經充分準備過的濕軟通道時幾乎是震驚的，本來只是試探的指尖毫不費力的滑進了一大截，他甚至能感受到內裡的肉壁正貪婪地索要更多。而Jarek也感知道對方的措愕，但顯然他並不打算解釋，只是轉開了視線。<br/>
好吧，這不是目前最緊要的問題，他可以晚點再去瞭解原因，Caleb想。於是他抽出手指，直接換上已經硬得發疼的陰莖，抓著對方的腰對準微微張翕的穴口，緩慢而確實的把自己推了進去。</p><p>當連根部都完全沒入肛口內、只剩陰囊在外緊貼著臀縫摩擦時，他們雙雙發出了饜足的嘆息。</p><p>「啊、那裡，對——就是那——」Jarek一邊扭動著試圖把屁股更往Caleb的腰胯上蹭，一邊眯起眼滿意地喟嘆。而當Caleb開始前後擺動起來時，那些字詞都化為破碎的悶哼。</p><p>Caleb能感受到Jarek的內部在挺進時抗拒般的擠壓推搡，可退出時又不捨的跟上來挽留，就像——就像是Jarek本身，有時說著看似拒絕的話語，然而實際上卻又不全然是那麼回事。</p><p>Jarek伸手攀上青年搭檔的肩背，把對方拉下來交換了個綿長的吻。Caleb不得不承認他的搭檔在這方面的能力確實挺不錯的，和他雷厲風行的辦案方式不太一樣，卻同樣來得富有技巧，可能也同樣得益於經驗的基累，深刻而搧情。</p><p>「你不是想只用後面就讓我射吧？」</p><p>Jarek在長吻告一段落時在Caleb唇隙間低語，而Caleb馬上領略到對方的意圖，從善如流地握上夾在兩人小腹間的滾燙陰莖，拇指腹按壓上前端滲著液的小孔，果不其然身下的人立刻瞠大雙眼，一陣顫慄。「其實我有想過那個，但不是這次。」Caleb想了下後在對方耳畔誠實回答，緊接著感受到夾著自己的肉壁在那瞬間又收縮了一下，強烈的快感讓他呻吟出聲。</p><p>狂熱的抽插讓高潮來得又急又重。Caleb覺得自己像是被釣線在空中拋了個老遠，下腹垂掛著的沉重慾望終於失重剝落、獲得緩解，而回過神時手中也已經沾黏著對方的精液，白濁的液體噴濺在彼此的胸腹上。</p><p>待情潮餘韻褪去後兩人都撐起上身來，沒有站起，只是並排背靠著沙發座坐在地上調整著呼吸。</p><p>「所以……為什麼？」Caleb斟酌著該如何措詞，一開口卻發覺自己的聲音滿滿都是性事過後的沙啞。</p><p>仍閉著眼歇息的人掀開眼皮看了Caleb一眼，像在譴責對方為什麼非得刨根問底，但他的年輕搭檔早已經學會不吃這套，這點他也知道。</p><p>「總是要慶祝的，當然提前做好準備。」Jarek思忖一會後回答，聲線同樣沾染著未散盡的情慾。</p><p>「得了吧，小熊又未必一定會輸。」Calab以右肘撞了撞身旁的人，沒有半點不悅，只是覺得好笑。</p><p>「不管怎樣，這場結果我們總有一個會不太高興，平攤？」Jarek改口，頓了頓又沒忍住補上一句。「免得為了一場比賽搞得像世界大戰。」</p><p>這下Caleb倒是會過意來了。</p><p>「不——我才不會像Olander那樣，你我都不會好嗎？」Olander，他們家斜對面的住戶，上週一場MLB後和同居人鬧翻了，還因為大半夜爭吵和摔東西搞得這區巡警上門關切，街坊鄰居都知道這事。「而且本來他們之間的問題就不止那一點吧。」</p><p>「——等等，」Caleb又細想了一遍，覺得好像抓到了重點，然後在看到Jarek抬手用「哦，夥計，別」的表情示意他別再說下去時知道自己想對了，「你在擔心……『我們』嗎？」</p><p>Jarek翻了個白眼，但沒有否認。</p><p>「老天，Jarek，」Caleb側過身抱住了對方，「你也太可愛了！」</p><p>「噢，那個形容詞絕對不適合我。」Jarek一臉嫌棄，並試圖扒下掛在自己身上的搭檔兼同居人，但無果。「你這是在幹嘛……」Jarek抓住又往自己臀部伸去的手，無奈問到。</p><p>「延長賽？」Caleb興致盎然的吻咬著面前的一小塊脖頸皮膚，而Jarek已經懶得再費力去掙開阻止他了。</p><p>在Caleb的手撫上他胸前之際，Jarek做了最後的無謂掙扎：「我沒心情？」</p><p>而Caleb則以再一次放倒對方作為回應，欺身壓了上去，「我們會有的。」他微笑的說。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>